onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Sultan of Agrabah
}} The '''Sultan of Agrabah' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He is introduced as one of Jafar's several prisoners, locked away in cages in the dungeon area of his hideout. The old prisoner keeps Cyrus company, and aids him in his attempts to escape, and has some unspecified connection to the dark wizard who imprisoned them both. Finally, it is revealed he is the old Sultan of Agrabah... and Jafar's father. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} The guards bring Jafar before the Sultan after he tries to steal from one of them. The boy kneels and extends his hand with the ring, and the Sultan realizes who Jafar is and that he stole so that he would be brought before him. The Sultan explains that he already has a son but admits that he's impressed by Jafar's courage. He says that he can say as a servant and warns him never to call him "Father". A few days later, the Sultan and his son are meeting with a diplomat. Mirza tries to describe the policy but can't, and Jafar finally speaks up and explains. The Sultan seizes on his words, saying that even their servants are educated but not discrete. Jafar quickly leaves. He goes to his quarters and Mirza comes in and asks what his name is. When Jafar gives his name, Mirza says that he is too lowly to have a name and slaps him. The Sultan comes in and tells Mirza to hit him again, and tells his son that he must teach people to fear him because that is where all true power comes from. Later, as Jafar washes himself, the Sultan comes in and apologizes about Mirza. He says that he has to do things to make sure that their children are properly raised. The Sultan then grabs Jafar and plunges his head into his water basin. Once Jafar passes out, the Sultan puts him on the floor and tells his men to put Jafar out with the rest of the refuse. Years later, Jafar enters the palace, using his magic to cast away anyone in his path. He confronts the Sultan — now an old man — and tells him to look in his face and remember who he is. Jafar says that his anger kept him alive and calls him father, and the Sultan insists that he isn't his father. An adult Mirza comes in and Jafar holds a knife to the Sultan's throat. The sorcerer say that they can fight him, both of them without magic, and Jafar will spare their father's life if Mirza wins. Mirza runs and Jafar kills him with magic, and tells the Sultan that he would have died for him. When the Sultan wonders what he wants, Jafar tells him to call him "Son." The old man refuses and Jafar tells him that he will... someday. 'After the Curse' Once Upon a Time in Wonderland }} Cyrus is lying down in his cage in Jafar's dungeon, inspecting a burn on his arm. The old prisoner in a nearby cage asks if it's the burn he got from the bars, and says that he's starting to understand why Cyrus' cage is the only one to be made of silver. He then asks if it's to keep him from escaping, and Cyrus replies that it's to keep him from even thinking of escaping due to the fact that genies and silver "don't mix". The prisoner suggests taking his mind off the pain and looks down at the makeshift chess board on the floor of his cage, saying that the last move played was rook to D3. "Sorry, old man. I can't play with you today," Cyrus tells him, and the prisoner chuckles, asking the genie if he has something better to do. After pondering something, Cyrus replies, "Yes," and sits up, saying that he does. The old man looks confused as Cyrus pulls a folded sheet of paper from out of an inside pocket. Carefully, Cyrus unfolds the paper and begins hovering his finger over it, causing words to appear. }} In order to force Alice to make her first wish, Jafar and the Red Queen decide to send a deadly beast after her. When the Bandersnatch is mentioned, Cyrus, who's in his cage, appears extremely concerned, and so the two villains decide to send it after Alice. However, when Alice and Cyrus were traveling together, he taught her all about Bandersnatches: they're incredibly dumb and their eyesight is awful, meaning they're easy to defeat, which Alice does. When Jafar and the Queen's plan fails, Cyrus smiles, and the old prisoner in a nearby cage wonders why. Cyrus then reveals to his friend that his plan worked, and Alice is therefore safe. }} When Cyrus and the old prisoner are in their cages together, the latter sees Cyrus beg a guard for some food. The guard eventually gives him the carcass of the chicken he's eating, the the old prisoner is shocked to have seen Cyrus beg for food, something which he has never witness in all the time they've been captive. Cyrus reveals that he didn't want the food, he wanted the wishbone within the chicken. He proceeds to snap it, and Orang, Jafar's servant, sees one half and drops it to the bottom of the pit the two cages are suspended over. Cyrus then explains to the old prisoner that wishbones have a magnetic-like connection when they are separated, and when he puts the half of the wish bone he still has to the bottom of his cage, the other half flies up to meet it. The force of the two of them trying to join together through the silver cage's floor cuts the metal, and Cyrus uses this to begin searing himself free. }} At Jafar's palace, Orang drags the old man back to his cage. Once the guard leaves, the old man tells Cyrus that Jafar keeps him prisoner because he has something that the sorcerer wants. However, he insists that Jafar will never get it. Cyrus tells the old man that today is the day that they escape. Cyrus continues using the wishbone to cut through the bottom of his cage. Later, The old man describes the passages he saw when they took him out, and notes that there are only a few guards inside. Cyrus figures there are others outside and they sneak out after dark, but the old man warns that no one has ever succeeded. He concedes that none of them were determined as Cyrus. When Cyrus asks about his friends and family, the old man says that they are lost to him now. The genie says that no man deserves to be prisoner and finishes cutting through the floor. After he killed Orang, Cyrus tosses the keys to the old man, who catches them. After a moment, the old man drops them into the pit and says that he won't endanger Cyrus by slowing him down. Cyrus worries that Jafar will kill him and the old man says that he won't, but refuses to explain why. The genie says farewell and wishes him luck, and then runs off into the palace. }} At Jafar's castle, the Red Queen, followed by Tweedledee, enters the dungeon looking for the sorcerer. Tweedledee points out that Jafar isn't here, but the queen adds that nobody is here, noticing there are no guards and no Cyrus. She looks over to the Old Prisoner and asks where everyone went, but the old man stands up bravely and states she'll get no answers from him. She tells him there's no need to be rude as they don't even know each other. With the flick of her hand, she uses her magic to slam the old man into the roof of his cage adding that they do now. She threatens to keep doing that until he dies if he doesn't talk, so the old man states that Jafar left with Cyrus, but he doesn't know where. An angry queen slams the old man into the roof again, noting that Cyrus' cage has been cut open so if Jafar wanted to take him he'd have used the key. The old man tells the queen that she'll never find him because he carries the greatest power of all...true love. }} Jafar goes to his dungeon and confirms that Cyrus cut his way out of the bottom of his cage. He then turns to the old prisoner, who says that Cyrus and Alice will eventually find each other. The old man tells Jafar that he is losing, and Jafar storms off to where he is holding Edwin in his workshop. The guards put Edwin in a cage next to the old prisoner. Edwin says grace and prays for Alice, and blames himself for sending Alice away when he should have believed in her. The old prisoner tells him that there are far worse reasons to be in a cage, and Edwin asks him for help. When the old man mentions Cyrus escaping, Edwin explains that he's Alice's father. The old prisoner says that Jafar wants the genie so he can get the one thing he can never have. After Alice did her second wish, Jafar goes to his dungeon and tells the old prisoner that they're going to have a chat. The old man tells him to talk to him face-to-face like a man. Jafar tells his father that once he has the genie, he will change the laws of magic and take what he wants. He wonders if the Sultan has no regrets about their relationship and the Sultan says that his only regret is that he didn't drown him. However, he tells Jafar that he can take away something that matters to him: himself. He jumps off the edge and plummets into the pit, only to discover that Jafar has sent his flying carpet to catch him. Jafar tells him to get back in his cage because the real fun will soon begin. }} At the Red Queen's palace, Jafar yells triumphantly that he is the new master of Wonderland as he walks through the Red Queen's throne room. The sorcerer turns to his father, who is in his cage which is now on wheels, and asks if he's enjoying the view, stating he can now watch him sit on the throne he didn't think he deserved. The sultan states that a throne is made when the man who sits upon it is worthy, adding that Jafar is simply sitting on a large chair. As Jafar sits on the throne, he asks his father if he believe he was worthy, to which he replies "more so than you". Jafar points out that the sultan tried to murder his own son, causing his father to stand in his cage. "If only I had succeeded, the world would be a far better place" he says, snarling at his son. Jafar glares angrily at his father, but before he doesn't anything he'll regret, he orders his guards to remove him. Three of his guards proceed to push out the cage containing the sultan. }} As Jafar prepares to cast the spell that breaks the laws of magic, the dungeon in which the former Sultan of Agrabah and Anastasia are locked up in starts to shake. The old prisoner asks what is going on, to which the Red Queen exclaims it's magic. The Sultan states he's never seen magic do that, and Anastasia says he'd be surprised by the things magic can do. Later on, whilst still locked up, Ana says her cellmate must hate Jafar for locking him up like this, but the prisoner believes Jafar is as much his prisoner as he is his; stating they build their own prisons. Anastasia thinks about this for a moment, but not for long as Alice and Cyrus soon show up, promising they'll stop Jafar. Cyrus has a brief reunion with the former Sultan, but the two flee when they hear Jafar and the Jabberwocky coming to question Anastasia about what's wrong with Will that's stopping his spell. As they interrogate the Red Queen, Alice and Cyrus are hidden in the dungeon; the Jabberwocky senses Alice's fear, and learns the reason the spell isn't working is because Will doesn't have a heart. They soon get his heart back, however, and once Jafar places it back inside Will, he grabs Anastasia and stabs her in the stomach with a knife, killing her, leaving Will heartbroken, but making it so Jafar knows for sure the heart does indeed work now. }} As Jafar openly mocks Will about his deceased lover, the Sultan of Agrabah angrily shouts at him to stop torturing the man and show some mercy. Admittedly, he regrets the error of his own ways, but is still waiting for Jafar to do the same. Jafar entices Will into helping him retrieve his stolen serpent staff, which is now in Cyrus' possession. Though the Sultan of Agrabah begs him not to listen, Will ultimately agrees because the staff, if used to change the laws of magic, can also revive the Red Queen from death. Later on, Alice and Will infiltrate the castle through the underground tunnel. While Will is chased away by guards, Alice frees the Sultan. They leave the dungeon, facing more guards, where Alice fights their way through. Suddenly, she wavers in pain; sensing something is wrong with Cyrus. She rushes off to find him as the Sultan stays behind. Alice soon finds that Jafar has murdered Cyrus, but Amara has joined Jafar in the spell so she can bring back her son. }} Once the laws of magic are broken, the former Sultan of Agrabah attempts to stop Jafar from killing Amara; insisting that there has been enough death and the way to show true power is to be merciful. Spitefully, Jafar inquires about the "mercy" the Sultan dealt upon him when all he wanted was his father's love. The Sultan reasons that love wasn't something he could just give to him and had to be earned. Tired of excuses, Jafar swiftly uses magic to turn his father's disdain for him into familial adoration. In a change of heart, he becomes a doting father and showers his son with praise and love. Jafar, in near tears, is pleased, but admits he desires something else from his father. Touchingly, the Sultan promises to provide whatever he wants. Jafar's mask of vulnerability drops, and in the next instant, icily states that he wishes for his father to know what it feels like to be killed by a loved one. The Sultan's look of confusion quickly turns to shock as an overflow of water gushes out of his mouth. He sinks onto his knees, desperately calling Jafar's name, until finally choking to death. Category:Supporting Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Deceased Characters